<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Fetch the Doc by flosculatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085225">[Podfic] Fetch the Doc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory'>flosculatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Tension, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents are never part of the plan, Arthur reminded himself as he rode for the doctor. But maybe that’s because he never wanted to plan for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Fetch the Doc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts">deinvati</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949589">Fetch the Doc</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati">deinvati</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick present for wife Dei, who runs around taking care of Oliver (Geronimo) but still finds time to videochat her spouse away from a nervous breakdown.</p>
<p>I TOLD YOU THIS WAS PODFICCABLE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Length:</b> 2:39<br/>
<b>Size:</b> 2.5 MB<br/>
<b>Download/Stream:</b> <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=168BL336gm7dYg16yuC5cO3F5H5nPAr7V">link to mp3</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>